Case Files of a Little Spy
by Poison Cherub
Summary: Something's up at the Frankenstein place, and the Transylvanian Council has sent their best agent to check things out...


Author's Note: Ahoy there, homies! Well, here is yet another of my delightful fanfics. This one's about the small Tranny, played by Sadie Corre in RHPS, a character who is very near and dear to my heart because I, too, am a midget. Of course, I do not own this Tranny or any of the other characters; Richard O'Brien ((lights incense and worships)) does. This story is dedicated, with love and lots of tummy licks, to my dear friends at Rockycast ((waves to dear friends)), especially those involved with the "Characters Only" role-play, which was my inspiration for this! Happy reading!  
  
The heels of Sadie's pumps went clickety-clack on the hard, polished marble of the broad corridor, but none of the other agents around her seemed to take any notice. Noise did not bother her people half as much as silence did. Sadie didn't notice the commotion that she stirred up either; she was far too anxious to fully observe her surroundings. She had no doubt that she was going to be fired. After that screw-up on her last mission, Sadie knew that Fran, her supervisor, was going to let her go.  
Although it had, technically, been her partner, Kimi's fault that their last mission failed, and Kimi had been sure to make that clear to the Council, Sadie knew that Fran still blamed her. Sadie and her supervisor had never particularly liked each other, and had always delighted in making fun of one another. Sadie knew that Fran was still a bit frazzled about how she had gotten drunk at the last office party and called her supervisor a "bloated hippo on speed" right to her face. Since then, Fran had been looking for every opportunity to get rid of her least favorite agent, and just last week when the updated case files had come in, she had literally been handed the perfect excuse.  
"Sadie! Sadie!" she was startled from her reverie by a familiar voice calling her name and the hurried thud of platform boots upon the floor. Sadie turned to see her partner (and best friend since their 5th year of schooling), Kimi, running towards her, catching the attention of several of the male (and female) agents as her luxuriant black hair flew behind her and her vivid purple skirt billowed up to reveal her shapely thighs.  
"Oh, my Goddess, Sadie; I just heard about Fran calling you in! Larry told me," Kimi said breathlessly when she reached her friend. Sadie smacked a hand to her head as she looked up at the other woman, who was a great deal taller than she was.  
"Larry knows? Great, then the whole of Transsexual does, too!" she exclaimed. Kimi frowned.  
"So, what do you think the Fatmeister wants with you?" she asked.  
"To fire me," Sadie replied simply.  
"She can't do that; not without good reason," Kimi tried to sound comforting.  
"Well, if she's gotten our last case file back..." Sadie began, but Kimi interrupted her.  
"She can't fire you on that, Sadie. I made it very clear that it was my fault; the Council would never let her fire you just for that." Sadie shrugged.  
"I'm sure that she's found something. Fran may be obese, but she's not stupid; she'll think of some sort of way to off me if that's what she really wants," she answered. Kimi bit her lip, knowing just how right her best friend was, as always.  
  
"Well...I hope everything turns out all right," she said, opening her arms for a hug. Sadie stepped into her embrace, and thought, just as she did every time that the two women hugged, how ridiculous it must look. Kimi was an average-sized Transylvanian female, and Sadie was a midget whose head only came up to her friend's stomach. Sadie finally broke the embrace.  
"Gotta go. Don't want to be late and give Fran even more of an excuse to fire me," she proclaimed. Kimi smiled encouragingly as her friend walked towards certain doom.  
  
Fran worked in the tackiest office that Sadie had ever set foot in. The walls were a bright orange that could make even the sanest individual stark raving mad within an hour, and the shag carpeting was a sickening green that reminded Sadie of her last hangover. "Fine art", in the form of sculptures made from twisted barbed wire and pictures that were no more than paint spilled onto a canvas graced every wall and end table. The chair that Sadie sat in was blue plastic and uncomfortable and, as it was much too high off of the floor, Sadie's little legs were left to dangle from it, something that never ceased to amuse Fran. In fact, Sadie had long ago begun to suspect that that was the whole reason that Fran kept this chair in here. The place even smelled tacky; if Sadie did not know where she was, she would have suspected that she was in a whorehouse due to the overabundant mix of heavy perfumes.  
Fran herself was a gaudy individual. Today she wore bright yellow leggings and the tightest purple t-shirt, which accentuated her every jellyroll. Her frizzy black hair had been left alone today to poof around her head like some sort of deranged mane, and her makeup looked as though it had been applied in the dark by a mentally retarded clown with a bad sense of humor.  
"Well, how do you do today, Agent?" the woman said, greeting her nemesis as though they were old friends.  
"Oh, all right, I suppose. I've had better days," Sadie replied honestly. Fran smirked, sensing the other woman's anxiety.  
"Heh. Well, let's skip the chitchat and get to the meat of this visit, so to speak. I've called you in here because..." Fran deliberately paused there, giving Sadie a moment to soak in her fear.  
"I've got a new job for you," she continued. Sadie let out the breath that she had been holding and looked at her supervisor in mild disbelief.  
"A new job?" she repeated. Fran nodded.  
"It's a solo mission, so you won't have your ditzy little partner with you and you can muck it up all on your own. You get to go to Earth, Agent," she said.  
"Earth?" squeaked Sadie happily. Only the best agents, the elite, got to go on missions to other planets, and only the very cream of the crop had the privilege to go to Earth.  
"Yes. You know, of course, about the scientist Frank-n-Furter and his recent visit to Earth to do some experimentation," said Fran. Sadie nodded. Everybody knew about that; Furter had become an overnight celebrity; stories of his trip to Earth had been in almost every magazine, newspaper, and television show on the planet for months.  
"Yes, well, lately the Council has been getting reports from the investigators that they send out there saying that something...fishy...is going on with Furter and his experiments. Somebody is needed to go there and do a bit of full-time spywork, and, for some reason that I myself cannot comprehend, the Council has selected you to do this. All that you need to do is sign this form saying that you accept the mission and get all of your things packed up to leave. So, what do you say, Agent, do you accept?" Fran explained, pushing the paper and pen towards Sadie.  
There was no hesitation; Sadie had come in here thinking that she was going to lose her job, and now here she was, being sent to Earth. She took the pen and wrote her name on the dotted line. 


End file.
